After Dallas: A True Blood Fan Fiction
by BathshebaRocks
Summary: Sookie returns from Dallas expecting to settle back into her comfortable life with Bill. Unfortunately a summons to New Orleans forces her to turn to Eric for help. Set just before the end of Season Two but written before Season 3 aired . Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

_This story is set just before the end of Season 2, after Maryann's death but before Bill's proposal. When I wrote it, there were no details of Season 3 so it doesn't reflect any of the recent plot developments._

_This was the first Fan Fiction story that I posted, but I am glad that people are still reading, and hopefully enjoying it. Comments on the story are very welcome, even though it has been complete for some time. _

_This is just for fun, the characters don't belong to me they belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball, I just want Eric and Sookie to be happy!_

In the darkness of my room I sensed rather than saw a presence. Silent: A vampire then. Not Bill, the scent was wrong, and the size. A body like stone pressed against my back, hands riding up under my flannel nightdress. My body started to heat up and a familiar sensation flowed down from my stomach. It would be so easy to give in and just enjoy the feelings but I forced myself to turn to face him and push him away, only to meet …nothing

I sat up suddenly – it was nearly dawn and I was alone. Another of those damn dreams. At least Bill wasn't here; the embarrassment I had felt night after night as I woke up calling out Eric's name rushed through me. Bill tried to be understanding; he knew the dreams were caused by the blood and didn't reflect my real feelings, but he had a hard time controlling his anger. Bill was prone to be pretty sulky and the dreams weren't improving his temper any.

Things were only just getting back to normal in Bon Temps. Maryann was dead. Most people seemed to have forgotten the terrible things that had happened, although sometimes you caught a strange look on someone's face, as if they were having a flashback. Usually the look was of embarrassment, sometimes horror. If I let my shields down I might get an image of one of my neighbours naked. Unfortunately Bon Temps is not the natural home of the beautiful people – honestly, some of the sights were enough to put you off your supper.

Of course things would never be normal for my poor best friend Tara. Perennially unlucky in love, she had finally found someone she had really cared for, only to see him shot in the back. I hoped she had the strength to get through it. She couldn't bear to be in my house after everything that had happened so was staying with her mother, who was doing a great job of being strong for her – that was the only good thing in her life right now.

I had hoped to spend some quality time with Bill but no sooner were we back in Bon Temps than he was summoned to New Orleans on business. I couldn't offer to go with him as Sam needed me to cover at Merlotte's, but even if I had I'm not sure Bill would have accepted. He could be so secretive. I had no idea how he made his money, or even how much money he had. His house was pretty shabby but he had a top of the range BMW, and fancy home cinema system.

I certainly had no intention of asking him. I was determined to keep my independence. Bill's possessive streak only increased my determination.

My resolve to be independent was sorely tested later that day when I went out to buy groceries. There was nothing in the house and I had a picked up a cart-full. The humiliation when my card was refused at the check out was witnessed by at least three of my neighbours. Great, now it would be all over Bon Temps that Sookie was broke. I had $30 dollars in my purse, just enough for a few essentials. I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

I was going to have to contact Eric to get the money he owed me from Dallas. I thought about calling him, which would be sensible thing to do. But I only had the number of Fangtasia, and that could mean anyone knowing my business. It wasn't a very sensible choice, but I would drive over to Shreveport and see him in person.

I chose a plain outfit, jeans and black t-shirt. They weren't my oldest jeans, and they did fit quite snugly but I convinced myself that I wasn't dressing up for anyone, I just didn't want to look like a complete slut.

At Fangtasia I walked towards the back of the line but immediately heard a cool female voice call me. "Why if it isn't Sookie Stackhouse, the Master will be pleased to see you, and no Bill holding your leash."

I glared at her. "Thank you Pam," I said with exaggerated politeness. "I would like to see Eric, if he's not too busy." Pam pulled a face and took me through the bar to an office out back. Eric was sitting behind his desk busy with his computer.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Eric motioned me to sit on the couch.

"Well…" I paused feeling embarrassed at having to ask," I haven't been paid for Dallas yet and I'm a bit short of money…" I trailed off, feeling just a little teary as I remembered my humiliation in the grocery store. In an instant he was sitting beside me holding my hands.

"Sookie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing,…really….. I'm just being stupid."

"It was most remiss of me not to pay you earlier, I'm afraid I have been a little preoccupied. I have your check here but it will take a few days to clear. I could wire the money direct to your bank if you prefer. Also I will give you a cash advance. Ten thousand was the figure we agreed?"

"Thank you Eric, that would be very helpful. I wasn't going to ask for that much, it was only because I was so angry about Lafayette. And I think Bill just wanted to annoy you. I only need to cover my loss of earnings at Merlotte's."

"I am well aware that Bill wanted to annoy me, but Sookie, what you did in Dallas earned every cent and more."

We sat in silence for a few moments, Eric still holding my small hands in his. It was a strange feeling. He seemed more like the Eric I had seen on the hotel roof in Dallas, than the dangerous, manipulative creature I normally thought him. I knew I shouldn't say anything but the words slipped out without conscious thought.

"How have you been?"

"Vampires do not change, Sookie, I am the same as always."

" I meant, after what happened….."

"We will not speak of it." His voice was harsh. He pulled away and stood up, walking round to the back of his desk.

"I'm sorry, its just that Godric asked me to look out for you". I couldn't quite bring myself to repeat what he had actually said, but it was close enough.

"Look out for me?" repeated Eric with a look of complete surprise on his face. "I fail to see what you could do for me. Well there is one thing of course but I don't think that is what he was meaning." Now he was smirking – back to the Eric I knew best.

I got up to leave. "Well thank you for sorting out the money, I won't take up any more of your time." I gave him my bank details, and he went to a safe and pulled out a wedge of notes. I let him give me $50. I needed gas to get back to Bon Temps.

"Where is Bill?" he asked suddenly. "It's not like him to let you out alone."

"Bill doesn't control me, I'm my own person. But if you must know he is in New Orleans on business."

"Really?" Eric looked interested.

"I have no idea what he is doing there, He can be pretty….secretive…. about Vampire business. But he has Jessica with him so I'm sure he is in no trouble. And I call him every night."

"How touching," said Eric, sarcastically.

I was at the door, ready to leave when a thought popped into my head. As usual I spoke without thinking.

"Eric, the dreams, can you do anything to stop them?"

"Why my dear one, do you not enjoy dreaming of me. I hope you find me very…..satisfying."

"Eric I am not your dear one, and no I do not enjoy them. It's downright embarrassing, especially when I am with Bill."

He just smirked, looking very pleased with himself. "I am sorry to hear this. I will see what I can do. Perhaps if I don't think lustful thoughts of you so often it will help."

I had heard enough, I was out of there. I sincerely hoped that it would be a long time before I saw him again.


	2. Chapter 2

After Dallas Chapter 2

A/N this is the first Fan Fic I have put up, so I really appreciate the people who have reviewed and added me to their story alerts and favourites. I can't tell you how exciting it was to get those e-mails. This is a very short chapter, testing out using Eric's voice.

Usual disclaimer applies: I don't own the characters, only having fun with them.

EPOV

Sookie's visit left me with some strange feelings. This was not something I was used to. It was not something that I enjoyed.

Strangest of all was the feeling that I had done something wrong. I never normally questioned my own actions. I was always confident in my choices. But I had upset Sookie by not paying her. Honestly I hadn't thought anything of it. She would be paid within 30 days like all my other creditors.

The idea that she needed money never crossed my mind. She was with Bill, he should provide for her. Most humans who went with vampires did it for the money….and the sex of course… but usually the money as well.

And then what she had said about Godric on the roof. I knew what he had really said to her. Although he had ordered me away from him, I had stayed just inside the door, I had heard every word which passed between them. I was sure she had remembered it correctly so why didn't she want to say it: "you will look after Eric".

It was strange to me how much Godric had changed. I remembered his bloodlust in our first few hundred years together. He enjoyed nothing more than fighting and killing. But then maybe the thrill was wearing off for me to.

Sure I had enjoyed tearing that redneck scum limb from limb. I did have an issue with…what did they call it nowadays… "anger management"! But he deserved it. He had murdered three Vampires, and thought he could attack me.

Most of my punishments were inflicted only because I needed to. It was my duty as Sheriff to keep order in Area 5. Many vampires depended on me and I did not want to let them down.

But I very rarely enjoyed the thrill of battle as I had in my human days or my early years as a vampire. Now that I thought of it, the sex was getting pretty routine too. It was true what I had said to the 'blood donor' in the hotel, feeding on the willing had lost its thrill. And they all wanted to call me the most inappropriate pet names. "Baby" 'Sweetie" "Honey". I was not a child, I most certainly was not sweet. I had no desire to share any feelings with these women.

Unbidden an image came into my head. Sookie Stackhouse. Naked on my bed, her golden hair spread out on the pillow. "Eric, Baby, please…." she was saying. Now that was a different proposition altogether. Her sweet southern accent gave the words such charm, I could feel myself getting exited. I tried to shift my attention back to the spreadsheet on my laptop. I had promised Sookie to stop the lustful thoughts after all, but they were sometimes hard to control.

Suddenly I had it, the answer to my boredom. I would devote myself to the chase. Now that was something I could really enjoy. She would leave Bill. She would come to me willingly. She would be mine. This was a challenge worth of my skills at seduction, and my intellect. Now where to start.

I called an old friend in New Orleans. "Rasul, are you aware of a Vampire named Bill Compton. He is a young Vampire, quite insignificant, but he has something I want"

"Really Eric, what could that be I wonder. The name is familiar to me. I think I might have seen him at Sophie-Anne's court some months ago. Would you like me to check it out"

"I must rely on your complete discretion, but I believe he is in New Orleans on business and I need to know what this business is"

"Of course Eric, you can rely on me old friend, I will call as soon as I hear something."

Next I called Pam into the office. "Where would you go if I gave you a $5,000 bonus?"

"Well thank you for offering, Master, that is most kind. There is a new Mall just open which has some very fine ladieswear, so I think I will spend it there if you don't mind"

"Pam, just shut up and go back to work"

I had the information I needed, my hunt had started.


	3. 3: Retail Therapy

After Dallas Chapter 3: Retail Therapy

_Disclaimer: you all know who really owns the characters._

_A/N This chapter is a little out of character but I think Eric is a little more complex than the show lets him be._

I finished the day shift early and made it to the bank just before closing time. The money had been transferred to my bank account. Eric had paid me $15,000. I was tempted to transfer some of it right back, but then I thought of everything I had been through in Dallas. I made sure my shields were up as I spoke to the cashier – It was a long time since I had this kind of money and they were bound to think bad things about how I had got it.

They didn't know the half of it of course, but I could do without the whole town gossiping about my business. Sometimes I envied the Vampire being able to glamour away unwanted memories.

Most of the money was needed for the house, and property taxes and to build up some savings. With no health insurance I had always felt a little vulnerable, and now I was mixed up in the vampire world even more so. But I deserved a treat so I decided to go to the big Mall just outside Shreveport and do a little retail therapy. It was near dusk but most businesses kept much later hours now so I would have plenty of time.

New underwear was my first stop. I like to feel pretty from the skin outwards, and I thought of some treats I could get for Bill when he came back. I was fingering a dark red satin balconette when a familiar voice sounded just inches from my ear:

"Ooh, my favourite colour, planning on putting on a show for me Sookie"

"No I am not. And what are you doing lurking around the ladies underwear section anyway" He didn't answer me.

"You know Sookie eighty percent of women wear the wrong size bra – you should be properly fitted" I almost slapped him for his cheek, but didn't want to draw attention to myself. He was already striding away but only as far as the nearest assistant "do you have a measuring service?". She was a friendly looking middle aged lady, slightly too plump and certainly no looker, but the Eric effect kicked in instantly and I could almost see her melting into a puddle on the floor. "Why certainly, Sir. Won't you come this way miss".

Taking my hand in a grip that was just a little too firm she led me to the cubicle. Eric took his place on the husband seat at the entrance to the fitting room. I scowled at him but to no effect, he continued to look amused. "Well dear, your.. friend was correct… you should really be wearing this size" I blushed and could almost feel Eric's smirk. Unknown to me he was already out on the floor picking out some selections. In no time he was outside the cubicle. Amazingly most of his choices were very sensible, plain T-shirt bras and boy shorts which would be perfect for work. Of course he had included one red satin and one black lace and a couple of thongs. I couldn't help a little smile.

"Now Sookie, I think you need some dresses"

I was beginning to enjoy his enthusiasm for shopping, much against my better judgement. It was so rare in a man. I certainly couldn't image Bill helping me choose clothers. A sudden thought occurred to me. "Eric, you're not…gay… are you"

"Truthfully Sookie, you should know that I have very open sexual preferences. Most vampires do. I have had sex with many men as well as very many women in my long existence" Trust Eric to be so blunt, I felt myself blushing a little. "But you should know that on the whole I prefer women, and no I am not what you refer to as 'gay'. I have had two hundred years of helping Pam to shop though so I consider myself something of an expert"

With that he was off, browsing the racks. He held up two dresses, one a deep vibrant purple, the other a delicate lilac chiffon. "See these two dresses. The purple is completely wrong for you, washes you out, whereas the lilac is perfect. You are a creature of the summer Sookie, a creature of the sun, and these are the colours you need".

Damn him if he wasn't right though. The lilac looked beautiful. I almost glowed – until I looked at the price tag. "I can't justify spending that much on a dress".

"I'm sorry to hear that Sookie, was my bonus not sufficient for you".

"Eric it was more than generous, but I just can't"

"Sookie, you need to learn to enjoy yourself. If you don't buy it I will just have to buy it for you" There was no answer to that.

He was right about his expertise. He was the best personal shopper I had ever had. I ended up with a pile of bags but everything was just right. Mainly sensible clothes, a few frivolous but altogether a perfect new wardrobe.

"Right Sookie, my turn".

"What do you mean"

"Well I didn't come here just to stalk you. I need some new pants, you can help me decide"

He picked three pairs off the rack – all leather, two black and one brown. As he stepped out in the first pair a collective hush fell over the changing area. They were the softest leather, very tight and left nothing to the imagination.

"Eric, if you buy those, you are going to have to take out hazard insurance – you'll cause pile-ups wherever you go" He laughed, a deep rumbling laugh. 'My Sookie, I used to think you had no sense of humour" I tensed a little remembering the words from my dream. As he returned to the cubicle I wandered off. I noticed a rack of underwear and thought maybe I should get my own back. A silver lurex posing pouch! Well maybe not silver. Gold lame then. I chose extra large and took it over to him "I thought you might like this"

In no time at all he was pulling back the curtain with a dramatic flourish "Ta-daa" He adopted the pose of a male stripper.

I honestly thought people were going to faint. I could feel my own heartbeat racing. Two teenage girls looked as if they were going to wet themselves, and a teenage boy had a look of pure lust on his face – as did his father!

"Eric, get dressed and lets get out of here before you do any more damage!" I tried to sound angry but it just came out sounding amused.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Coffee would be nice, I have to be getting home soon, but I don't think anywhere in the Mall serves blood"

"No they are rather conservative here. I have complained. However there is a café nearby, if you will let me take you"

We walked out to his car. A blood-red Corvette, typical. I had to fold myself into the passenger seat. We drove a couple of blocks then parked outside a small café. Inside was beautifully decorated with red velvet curtains and chandeliers. It looked a little like the set of a Dracula movie.

"It's mainly for humans" Eric explained, "although Supes are very comfortable here too. I am reliably informed that they do great coffee"

"Do you own it?" I asked

"Yes. I have many businesses, Fangtasia is my public base. I don't publicise the others to avoid making them a target"

"You don't strike me as the money making type"

"I am not interested in money for its own sake. If I want something I like to be able to have it, and money does buy you power and security" He was silent for a moment, then grinned that wicked grin he had – the one that always made me feel just a little fuzzy inside, against my better judgement of course.

"I hope you are not interested in me for my money Sookie"

"I am not interested in you for anything Eric. You know that Bill is my boyfriend, and I know you are just doing this to annoy him"

"Sookie" he replied, sounding a little hurt "that is not fair. I am becoming really quite fond of you, you amuse me, and interest me. This is very rare. I was hoping we could be friends"

"Eric if I really thought we could be friends without you trying to manipulate me, and trick me into doing things I don't want to, then maybe it would be possible. I have enjoyed your company this evening, but I'm afraid I just don't trust you"

"If I promised to be truthful in future, and not to pull any tricks, would you change your mind?"

"Well, I don't know" … I was tempted. He could be entertaining company. I did enjoy his sense of humour and he had a lust for life that was quite invigorating. When he wasn't being a mean bastard, he did make me feel good. "Perhaps, but its going to take time to know I can trust you"

"Now I really need to get home, I'm working in the morning. Would you take me back to my car"

"Of course, dear one, And thank you for your company, it has been most….entertaining. If you should need anything while Bill is away please feel free to call me any time." He took a card out of his wallet and scribbled a number on the back. "It's my private cell. This is for your use only – please do not share it."

Back in the Mall car park he helped me out of his Corvette, bending down to brush a cool kiss on my cheek. Then he was gone. I sat in my car for a few minutes, turning the business card over in my hand. "Northman Enterprises" it said on one side, with a PO Box and an e-mail address. There was a website – perhaps I would go to the library and check it out. On the other side he had written

Sookie

Call me

-E-


	4. Teacups

After Dallas Chapter 4

Disclaimer: characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball who own all rights

_A/N: there is a really great one-shot on the Books/Southern Vampire Mysteries section by Nyah: "What's the H for" It has the same scenario as the central part of this chapter. In my defence, I had already sketched out most of my chapter before I read her story, and wanted to leave it in. However I do recommend you read Nyah's story– its very amusing._

SPOV

Sam always made running the bar look so easy. Covering for him while he was out of town, I realised just how much work it was. Rostering staff, getting the orders right, keeping the books. I was working long hours and exhausted. On the positive side it didn't give me much time to worry about Bill. Or to think about Eric.

Thursday night I was a little worried when I couldn't get an answer on Bill's cell. Up until then we had spoken every night just after first dark. He hadn't said anything about being busy. I left a message and texted Jessica as well.

All day Friday I was a little on edge, snippy with the girls. I made a few mistakes with my orders, but told myself I was just tired. Luckily we had plenty of cover for the evening so I was home by half seven, just as it was getting dark. I tried Bill but no response, then Jessica. This also went straight to voicemail. Maybe it was too early for them. I made some supper and tried to watch some TV but I just had a bad feeling nagging away at me. Bill was always so considerate. He would surely have returned my message. I thought of the times he had kept things from me before – the Tribunal; turning Jessica. Was there something he wasn't telling me?

I thought through my options. I could drive down to New Orleans and search for him. There wouldn't be that many vampire friendly hotels surely. Perhaps I could call them to see where he was staying. I quickly dismissed this as ridiculous. Even if I had a car which I could rely on to get me all the way there, I would probably get hopelessly lost. Besides I couldn't just abandon Merlotte's on a crazy whim.

Sam was the only person I knew who had any real knowledge of the Supe world, but wasn't due back for several days, and I knew none of my other friends would be able to help.

I could just call Eric. I really didn't want to. I wasn't sure that having him in my life was a good idea. But it was the most sensible thing to do. Being impetuous had got me into a lot of trouble already, perhaps it was time to take the sensible option.

I opened my cell and called the number. "Eric Northman" Typical Eric, never one to waste time on pleasantries. I was silent, …..I should just shut the phone. "Sookie, I know it is you, I can hear you breathing". "Eric, listen I'm real sorry to trouble you, and I'm probably making a fuss over nothing. I'm being stupid, I really shouldn't have called you"

"Sookie" I could hear an exaggerated sigh "get to the point, what is wrong?" "It's Bill. He hasn't called me for two nights and he's not returning my messages."

"Perhaps he has found a new woman" "Eric, you know Bill wouldn't do that, he loves me. Also Jessica is not answering my calls and texts and she just loves her phone" Jessica had led a very sheltered life as a human and was embracing her vampire existence very enthusiastically.

"Now that is somewhat worrying I agree. Would you like me to see what I can find out. I have contacts in New Orleans" "Please Eric, I would be very grateful" "May I call on you when I have some news" "Yes that would be fine. I'm working at Merlotte's most days but I'll be home after nine". He shut the phone without another word.

I knew Sunday would be quiet, there was a country fair in Munroe and lots of people would be going over for it, so I had arranged a day off. I figured I needed a rest. I couldn't help a sigh when Arlene called mid afternoon. She and Terry had a last minute invitation and could I please sit Lisa and Coby. Overnight. And take them to school Monday morning. It really was the last thing I wanted but I did love those kids, and Arlene and Terry both could use a break so I agreed.

They arrived in time for an early supper. We talked about this and that. They both seemed a little subdued but I knew they had been upset by all the weirdness that had been going around. I heard that they had run away from home and ended up with Sam.

I knew eventually they would ask where Bill was. They both seemed to like him and he was quite sweet with them – if a little stiff and uncomfortable. But then he was uncomfortable with a lot of people. What I didn't expect was for Lisa to pipe up "Auntie Sookie, couldn't you have the other vampire as your boyfriend. He's a lot more fun, and he can fly". What other vampire I asked her. They explained about Sam taking them to Fangtasia to ask for Eric's help. Oh great, I thought, Arlene was going to love this. Not only had her kids been taken to a vampire bar but now they both had a hero-crush on the scariest, most dangerous vampire in northern Louisiana.

After supper they settled down to watch some TV – a new cartoon about a boy vampire with super powers – kind of like Ben 10 with added blood – Arlene didn't let them watch it, but all the kids at school loved it. They had seen enough of the real thing so I wasn't too worried. I had a new romance from the Library and it was a good one. Which probably explained why I didn't hear the low roar of a car engine on my driveway, or see Coby rushing to open the door.

By the time I jumped up he was racing down the steps towards the red Corvette – "Hey Vampire Eric, cool car" Coby was hi-fiving a vampire. Jesus give me strength.

"Eric, won't you please come in. I believe you know Coby and Lisa".

"Ah yes, the tiny humans, you are looking after them"

I explained the concept of babysitting to Eric. He could tell I was nervous, it was pretty easy as I had my 'crazy Sookie' grin plastered over my face. He tried to reassure me. Apparently the National Vampire League had a very strict ban on harming human children – they knew how it would inflame the feelings against them.

"Personally I don't understand the sentimental attitude you humans have towards your children now. In my day you knew many of your children would die, so you had plenty". I was shocked at how hard hearted he could be, he explained a little about how short most lives were then without medicine, and with the hardships they faced. I could see that it did make sense.

He moved to sit on the couch and instantly Coby and Lisa took up position either side of him. I turned off the TV as they had lost interest in the show. Could he really fly?, Coby wanted to know, and how old was he. Eric seemed amused by their interest in him. He told them stories of his human life as a Viking, which I suspected were rather sanitised. I was rather concerned by how Coby's eyes lit up during the battle scenes. Eventually despite their best efforts to fight it, both children were asleep. Eric had stretched himself our on the couch and they lay in his arms.

It was really very sweet. Certainly not a sight I thought I would ever see. "I wish I had a camera. I could blackmail you with this"

Eric's eyes were suddenly hard "It would be the last act of your human life if you did" I could tell he meant it. A shudder ran through me.

"We need to talk, can you take these two to their bed?" He helped me carry them upstairs. I was surprised by his gentleness. I found it very hard to square with the vampire who had torn a man limb from limb in his cellar.

"I have news, but its not good" I braced myself "Bill is in the court of the Queen of Louisiana. He may have had his phone taken from him, or he may not wish to call as it would get you into trouble. Either way, this is of some concern to me"

"Why would you be concerned, you don't even like Bill"

"I don't like the Queen interfering in my area. Also I don't think Bill is important enough to interest her. I know her, she will have an ulterior motive."

I felt a cold shiver run through me. I knew with a horrible certainty what was coming next. Eric must have picked up my nervousness as when he answered it was to confirm my worst fears.

"News spreads quickly in the Vampire world Sookie. I imagine your exploits in Dallas are now well known. The Queen will be very unhappy that this happened without her knowledge."

I didn't understand what this had to do with Bill. Eric explained that the Queen might want my services for herself, or she might see the opportunity to sell my services to other vampires. Apparently she was very extravagant in her tastes and needed a constant stream of money making schemes to keep up with her spending.

"But I still don't understand what Bill has to do with this?"

"If the Queen knows of your relationship she will expect him to bring you to her." My disgust must have shown in my face because he continued. "You should understand Sookie, most vampires keep humans only as pets, to feed on, or for sex, or because they are useful in some other way. If a more powerful vampire wants our human we have to pass them on, unless we are willing to fight for them. These habits developed over centuries, and served us well before the Revalation"

"Godric was right, you really haven't evolved at all" A brief look of pain crossed Eric's face and I felt a little guilty.

Suddenly I felt a surge of anger. Why hadn't Bill warned me how dangerous the Vampire world could be. I didn't want to leave Bon Temps. I didn't want to go to New Orleans, and I certainly didn't want to be a trophy for a vampire queen. "There must be something you can do to protect me"

"I have an idea, it may not be enough but it will buy you a little protection" I motioned to him to continue.

"I could sign you up as my employee. We would have a contract of employment. This would be covered by your human laws would it not? The National Vampire League would not like a scandal if you were to threaten to go to court."

"What exactly would this involve?"

Eric was thoughtful. "We must move fast, where's your computer I will e-mail my lawyer right away" I had to confess that I didn't have a computer. Eric looked shocked. "do you have a paper and pen, or perhaps papyrus and a quill" He laughed at his own joke.

"There will need to be enough detail to be clear that it is serious. Would you be willing to work for me one night per week? I will sign you on as a consultant. Does $200 dollars per hour seem reasonable?" I was too shocked to speak, it was more than I made on a really good Saturday night at Sam's – with tips. "If its not enough I'm willing to go to $250"

"No, no $200 will be fine"

"The most important part is that you are willing to work for other Vampires but only through me. Are you willing to agree to take jobs outside of this area? We would charge $2000 dollars a day plus all expenses. I will take a cut of 25% in exchange for ensuring that you have protection at all times. This way if the Queen wants you to work for her there is some control"

"Well if you think it will work, if there is really no alternative. Mind you I should ask for more than $2000 if you are going to take a cut." I tried to smile but my mouth just wouldn't move in the right direction.

"There is an alternative Sookie, but trust me you would like it even less." He paused for a moment. "Can you go into Shreveport tomorrow, we need to get it drawn up and signed?" He picked up his Blackberry and scrolled through till he found a number. "Ring this firm. I will instruct them to represent you. You can trust them, but Sookie, we need to move fast."

I must have looked sceptical "You will get health insurance, and a clothing allowance. I should probably get you a company car as well. That tin can of yours is a death trap" I tried to protest but he silenced me. I really didn't have the strength to argue with him.

"Once it is signed and witnessed, I will go to the Queen's court. I need to see for myself what is going on. I won't be able to call you, it's not safe. Just be careful. You should have someone stay with you until I get back"

I was barely holding it together by this point. With the combination of physical and exhaustion and the mental shocks I had experienced, I knew I was going to collapse as soon as he left. "Sookie, are you sure you are alright" That was it, my knees gave way. Eric caught me before I hit the floor. He pulled me against him and just held me, stroking my hair. Once again I found myself surprised that he was capable of such gentleness. Willing strength back into my body I pulled away. I still wasn't really sure I could trust him. How did I know it wasn't all a big evil trick which he had orchestrated to get back at Bill.

Unfortunately I had no-one else to turn to. I had no choice.


	5. Knight in Shining Armour

**Knight in Shining Armour**

_Usual disclaimer applies, all characters are sole property of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. Sorry this is quite a short chapter, but next one will be up soon_

EPOV

Eric Northman, Knight in Shining Armour. Pam was going to just love this. Still the employment contract idea wasn't a bad one, if I said so myself. Having a telepath in my employment would give me a big advantage over all the other Sheriffs. Not to mention a very helpful connection with rulers of neighbouring states. I knew things were going to get volatile in the Vampire world, this could strengthen my hand.

The more I thought about it, the better I felt. I was doing this for me, not for Sookie. I had meant it when I said I was growing fond of her, but she was still a human. She would never really mean anything to me. Still, a few trips out of town as her 'protector' would give me the opportunity to get to know her a little better. Just to make my night complete I thought about how this would seriously piss Bill Compton off, and there would be nothing he could do about it.

By the time I got back to Fangtasia I was feeling very smug, and just a little hungry. Pam recognised the look as soon as I walked in. She really was very well trained. A shapely and very willing brunette was delivered to my office within minutes. Most satisfying.

I was cutting it very fine when I left for New Orleans. Being the possessor of a very fast car and the ability to glamour any traffic cop unfortunate enough to try to stop me made me feel pretty invincible.

Sophie-Ann was lounging in her 'day-room' when I entered her court the next night. Jessica was in the pool and appeared to be having fun with several young human men if the screams were anything to go by.

Bill was sitting on a sun-lounger looking very uncomfortable. I realised why when a tall slim brunette sauntered into the room. She acknowledged me with a nod.

"Why Bill" I smirked unable to avoid the temptation to stick the knife in "it's so nice to see that you and Lorena have kissed and made up. Sookie will be delighted" Bill was so furious he practically spat at me, but said nothing.

"The Queen disapproves of Bill's obsession with the human. She has ordered him back to me" I must have looked a little surprised "Oh Sophie Ann and I go way back" she drawled, "and Bill has let us both down rather badly"

"He is refusing to give me his human" Sophie-Ann pouted. "He knows the rules. I could have him killed, but why deny my sister her fun"

"Majesty, I am very sorry to hear of Compton's disobedience. Unfortunately I'm afraid that Ms Stackhouse is no longer in his gift. She has an arrangement with me." Three head turned to glare at me, it was really most gratifying.

"Her work in Dallas was so valuable, that I have taken her on as my employee. We have a contract and she works exclusively for me. Of course I will be more than happy to loan her to you…. For a fee"

"A contract of employment" Sophie-Ann spoke as if it was some bizarre foreign ritual – which to her it probably was.

"Yes majesty, it is a legal agreement to undertake work in return for remuneration"

"I know what a contract of employment is. What mystifies me is how you thing this human document can have any hold over a vampire."

"Is the human blood boned to you? Is she blood bonded to Compton? Silence "I thought not. I am free to take her and bond her to any of my children"

"Majesty, she will not come to you willingly. You can try to take her by force, but you know that a blood bond must be entered into with consent"

"Yes, well that was meant to be Compton's mission, one in which he has failed miserably"

"You should have chosen someone more skilled with women" I said, leaving no-one in any doubt to whom I was referring. "May I suggest Majesty, that you allow her to work for me. I can introduce her to court. Once she becomes used to it, she may be willing to accede to your wishes"

I was lying and I knew it. Sophie-Ann was shallow, wilful and capricious. She had only become Queen of Louisiana because she was one of the earliest Vampires to make the ocean crossing from France. I had heard that she came with the French soldiers who fought in the War of Independence. Troop ships were always a good hiding place for a Vampire to travel in, overcrowded and plenty of blood and death.

There were rumours that she was not popular with the Vampire hierarchy. They disapproved of her extravagance. After Katrina it really did not look good to carry on with her lifestyle, and she had done very little to contribute to the reconstruction effort. It was always possible that she could be replaced. I was determined to keep Sookie away from her for as long as possible.

Sophie-Ann was silent for several minutes, then she faked an exaggerated sigh. "I expect you to bring her to me as soon as I need her" I nodded my agreement.

I turned my attention to Bill. Things really did not look good for him Much as I would like him out of the way, this wouldn't help me at all. Sookie would be devastated and she would blame me.

"So Lorena, what plans to do you have for yourself and Bill now you are re-united"

"Oh, I intend to hurt him, very very slowly, and very very badly. No-one humiliates me like that and gets away with it" I knew Lorena's reputation. Godric had been right about her, she hadn't changed in hundreds of years Bill was unlikely to survive, at least in any recognisable form.

"Majesty. Compton is a vampire from my area, I cannot allow Lorena to send him to his final death"

"Northman, that is pathetic. Since when does a sheriff outrank and Queen and a Maker. I hope you are not trying to impress the human by saving her …boyfriend"

"The human is useful to me, she will be a valuable asset. I have no other interest in her. However I do have my reputation as Sheriff to protect. The vampires in my area are very loyal…..well most of them…but in return they expect my protection"

I glared at Compton.. He tried to be so clever, he really thought he could outwit me, even though I had proved to him twice how foolish that was. If he had told me of the Queen's desire for Sookie, I could have come up with a much better plan to keep her in my area. Now he was going to pay the price.


	6. Rescue Me

**Rescue me**

_Disclaimer: I am only playing with the characters for fun. They belong to Charlaine and Alan._

EPOV

Vampires don't really do facial expressions, but I tried to appear positive as I faced Sookie to tell her of the events of the previous night. "I think my plan has bought us some time. You may have to go to court, but at least you will be under my protection, and the Queen can't claim you"

I could tell Sookie wasn't really listening. As soon as I paused, she launched in :

"What about Bill, did you find him, is he okay, is he in some kind of trouble, why didn't you bring him back with you" The words tumbled out without a pause for breath.

I hesitated. This was the part I really wasn't looking forward to. I decided to be blunt. "I won't lie to you Sookie, things are looking very bad for him. "

"Its Lorena, isn't it" Sookie sat down suddenly as if her legs could no longer hold her.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a woman, Eric. Do you think any woman would let herself be humiliated like she was in Dallas and not want revenge. I should have known she would come after him, I just never thought it would be so soon." She paused, thinking for a few moments "what I don't understand is why Bill went to her. Surely he knows her well enough to realise the risk"

"Unfortunately it appears that Sophie-Ann and Lorena are very close. I know they were both made Vampire in Europe many hundreds of years ago. They probably hunted together. Sophie-Ann lured Bill for her friend"

"I still don't understand why, what hold does Sophie Ann have over him?."

"She is the Queen, she has power over all of us. Bill is a young vampire compared to some of us, and not very strong." I wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to tell her that the Queen expected Bill to deliver her to court – I decided to keep that quiet for now.

"What I really want to know is what you are going to do to rescue him"

"Me?"

"Yes you. You're the Sheriff after all, don't you have a duty to those under your protection." I explained very patiently that the Queen and Bill's maker both outranked me.

"Well you owe me"

"I'm sorry Sookie, was your payment for Dallas not sufficient" It didn't sound good even to me, but I was trying to buy some time while I thought of a way out of this situation.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Her anger was almost as powerful as the slap in the face she had once given me. For a small human she could be remarkably strong.

It was a no win situation for me. If I refused to help Sookie she would never forgive me, and I would have no hope of succeeding in my campaign to seduce her. If she succeeded, she would be re-united with Bill, and I doubted very much that my help would count for much once they were back together again. If she failed, she would probably die. That upset me just a little, but I suppressed the thought quickly. Worst of all for me, if anyone found that I had helped her, I would be in very big trouble with the vampire hierarchy.

Reluctantly I turned to face her. "Listen Sookie, you need to know that I can't be seen to help you with this. I will do what I can behind the scenes but if you choose to go ahead with this suicide mission, you are on your own" She looked at me with barely concealed hatred. "Have you learned nothing about vampire society. The hierarchy is very strict, and I am outranked on this matter"

"Yes, positively medieval" she hissed.

"Well this is what I can do. Firstly I can use my contacts to find out where Lorena has taken Bill. I don't think she will have gone far as she will want to stay within Sophie Ann's protection. Secondly I will find someone who can offer you assistance in the daytime"

Sookie's expression soften a little, and I could see a question forming in her mind

"There is a shifter, a Were, who owes me a very big favour. You will need to rescue Bill during daylight hours when Lorena is at rest, and he can help. He is very strong, has good senses and can protect you."

I wasn't too pleased at having to ask Alcide Hervaux. It was true that he owed me big time, on account of his fathers' gambling debts, but he was only a little older than Sookie, and very appealing to women. I knew he had a girlfriend but their relationship was volatile. I could be making a big tactical error by bringing him and Sookie together. Unfortunately there was no-one else I could trust.

SPOV

Frankly I was terrified. I had rushed straight in without stopping to think. Now I was committed. I was going to try to rescue Bill, from a powerful, terrifying, and frankly pretty unhinged vampire. Oh yes, and I was going to be accompanied by a Werewolf

I was pretty angry with Eric for refusing to help me. A big part of me blamed him, after all, Bill suspected that he was responsible for Lorena showing up in Dallas and if that was right a lot of this mess was his fault. However I had learned enough about the vampire world to understand that he was in a difficult position.

He promised that his Were friend would be in contact with me, and that he would let me know as soon as he knew where Lorena was holding Bill.

As it turned out, it didn't take him very long. He was back the next night. Lorena was obviously very confident or very foolish. She had Bill in an old shack only a few miles outside Bon Temps. When I thought about it, I suspected that she wanted me to find out. If I'd spent a little more time thinking this through I could have saved myself a whole heap of trouble.

Eric had come up with a plan. I would need to try to rescue Bill during daylight hours. If I timed it a couple of hours before first dark I could probably wake him just enough to move him, and Lorena should still be dead to the world. Although Vampires can force themselves to stay awake it causes them a great deal of pain. We both thought Lorena was over-confident and this was the only weakness I had to exploit.

He pointed out that she would probably have some security. The shack was in a clearing near the bayou. It was pretty secluded, but most vampires were cautious with all the Fellowship activity, particularly around the southern states.

The fishing trip was my idea and I was quite proud of it. I could call Jason and Hoyt for help. All they needed to do was scout around the area, and try to set off any alarms. It was a good area for crawfish so if they took their gear it would provide cover. I gave Jason a call and asked him to come over.

Since his dealings with the Fellowship, Jason fancied himself quite the action hero, and was delighted with his new mission. I was a little concerned as Jason was big on action, but a little lacking in the think before you act department. He brought Hoyt with him. He was just concerned about how Jessica was. Eric promised to try to bring her back from New Orleans as soon as possible, and after that Hoyt would agree to anything. It was so sweet how much he loved that girl.

They both knew the location of the shack. It was a place they had gone fishing as kids, but they'd kept it quite a secret. Apparently the locals kept away because the shack had a reputation for being haunted. Somehow, I thought that was probably not such a fairy story. I did feel a little more reassured, knowing that at least they would be able to find the escape routes. We agreed that they would pick me up about three pm the next day.

EPOV

After Sookie had gone to bed, I sat for a long time, thinking. I had only intended to seduce her, and hopefully to piss off Bill Compton at the same time. Once I had had her, she was welcome to return to him. It had been several centuries since a woman had held my attention for more than a few weeks, and I hadn't expected her to be any different. Now it seemed things were getting much more complicated than I expected.

I realised there was only an hour before dawn. I slipped into her bedroom and knelt down to whisper in her ear. She woke reluctantly "Is it time? It's still the middle of the night"

"Sookie I have to go now. Are you sure you have everything you need." She put on her most determined face "Sure we'll be fine, don't you worry about us"

"I will give you my blood, you will need more than your human strength if you are to have any chance of getting out of this alive."

She was reluctant and a part of me didn't blame her

"Why do you care what happens anyway. You'd be glad if Bill was dead"

"Sookie, this is my area, do you not think there will be trouble for me if it all goes wrong"

"Gee, thanks Eric, I'm so glad to know you have my interests at heart"

I felt a little wounded by her sarcasm. I was doing the best I could in the circumstances. The offer of my blood was a genuine one. After a few moments she calmed down and agreed to take it. I slipped in behind her sitting against the headboard of her bed and pulled her back against me, then bit my wrist and held it to her.

The feeling of her sucking on me was exquisite. I looked down at her delicate neck and it was all I could do not to bite her back. 'Not the time' I thought to myself.

She pulled away. "Nice?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm "you're welcome to come back for seconds any time" I expected one of her sassy responses but she looked thoughtful. "It tastes very different to Bill. Thick and sweet" I explained that Vampire blood was a little like a very fine vintage wine, it improved with age.

"You should get some more sleep, you have hours before you have to leave"

I stood looking at her as her eyes started to close again.

"Sookie"

"Yes"

"Good luck"


	7. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Alcide Hervaux arrived just after midday. He wasn't what I was expecting at all – I ws thinking old werewolf movies – big and shagged and maybe hunched over with claws. Actually he was really very handsome. I tried to read his thoughts. I know it's rude, but I just wanted to check if I could trust him. It was difficult to pick up anything very clear as his thoughts were such a tangle. He thought I was pretty, that was very obvious. He wasn't too happy to have to help Eric Northman, but was feeling a bit better about it now he had met me.

I made us both some lunch and filled him in on the background. I was pretty sure he knew the risks better than I did but luckily that macho instinct that kicks in when a guy wants to impress a girl meant he couldn't really back out.

He seemed to hit it off with Jason and Hoyt when they arrived. Both he and my brother drove big trucks so at least they had that in common.

The first part of the plan went really smoothly. We found the shack, and Alcide confirmed the smell of Vampire. He had pretty acute senses as he could pick up two recent scents. Jason and Hoyt made plenty of noise stumbling around, mock fighting and generally acting up. There wasn't any response, which surprised me.

I stayed by the trucks, trying to put off the evil moment, but I when I realised there was only a couple of hours before sundown I had to act. Motioning Hoyt and Jason to get in the trucks and get the engines running, Jason backed up close to the shack and got a heavy blanket out. Alcide broke down the door and we both forced our way in.

The sight and smell was something I hope I will never see again. A body was chained to a chair. It was virtually unrecognisable. Only the hint of dark hair and something about the build marked it out as Bill. The room smelt foul. It probably wasn't the first time it had been used for the purpose of torture. I had to swallow hard to stop myself from retching.

I ran over to Bill and unwound the silver from around his body. I shook him trying to wake him. I was trying to be as silent as possible. I had no idea where Lorena was and the risk of alerting her was high. Bill's face, or what little I could see of it, was contorted in agony. Finally I managed to release him. Alcide came over, picked up his body and dragged him towards the door.

We had just made it to the threshold when a cold hand reached out and encircled my upper arm. "GO, GO" I shouted at Alcide

"Well, quite the little heroine aren't we. Such a shame you don't think before you act. Didn't you think this set up was all a little…obvious" she drawled in her fake southern accent.

"Your friends won't get far, and soon I will have my revenge on Bill and on you. I shall certainly feed well tonight."

Eric's blood gave me just enough strength to wriggle out of her grip. She clearly wasn't expecting that and stepped back surprised. I knew I couldn't make it to the truck. My instincts kicked in. Lying on the ground I saw one of the fishing rods, with a speed which surprised even me, I grabbed it, broke it in half and staked her.

I know its not a very Christian sentiment, but the look on her face when she realised she was meeting her final death almost made it all worth while.

Unfortunately my moment of triumph didn't last long. Suddenly Eric was beside me

"Oh Sookie, what have you done" I could tell from his tone of voice things were not looking good, but nothing could have prepared me for what came next

"I'm sorry my dear, there is nothing I can do to protect you. You know our laws for those who kill vampires. If she had been less powerful, I could have dealt with it myself, but the Queen's sister…she will demand justice"

He actually looked upset. That probably shocked me more than anything as it was not an emotion Eric had ever displayed before.

"What will it mean?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer

"The Magister"

I think I must have fainted.

I was expecting a formal courtroom, perhaps in a castle, or a cave somewhere. I certainly didn't expect to find myself in a junkyard, facing a small man sitting on a battered arm-chair on top of a beaten up old car.

When I realised how many vampires surrounded me, and how intently they were staring, any humour in the situation rapidly disappeared.

"Our first case should be a short one", the small man said. I struggled to place his accent at first, then realised it was pure American gangster, like a character from The Godfather. "This human staked a vampire, a very old vampire. The only question is who gets to drain her"

It's a terrible cliché but there really are no words to describe the terror I felt at that moment. I tried to maintain my focus, and was surprised to feel strength flooding my body. I had no idea where I had summoned it from, but it enabled me to stay upright, keep my face a blank, and most importantly keep control of my bodily functions.

"If this is a court of law, do I not get the chance to defend myself." The Magister looked astounded that I had spoken. For a moment he was silent, so I took the opportunity to plough on. "The Vampire Lorena had kidnapped another vampire. She was torturing him to his final death. She would have been on trial, not me. I had to defend myself. She attacked me, and would have killed my brother and his friend as well. It was self defence your honour"

A flash of amusement crossed his face, but only very briefly before he reverted to being just plain terrifying. "Well you are a feisty little one. And you know how to stand up for yourself, rare in a human. Aren't you going to beg for mercy"

Eric cut in at that point, much to my relief. "Magister. The human is speaking the truth, she did stake Lorena in self defence. I believe you will have heard of her actions in Dallas. She saved the Vampire Godric from the Fellowship of the Sun. She has proved herself a loyal friend of our kind. This should count for something"

Damned right, I thought, but the Magister did not look impressed.

I was getting a little desperate now but continued to focus on the strength I could feel. Perhaps it was Eric's blood helping me, whatever it was I was very glad of it. The one thing I was not going to do was beg for mercy. If I was going to die it would be like Godric, bravely.

At the moment I thought of Godric, Eric looked at me strangely. Perhaps he could sense my thoughts because when he spoke it was with a fierce determination.

"Magister. You must know that this human has a rare gift, one which is very useful to us. It would be a very grave loss to our cause if she were to die"

Finally, the Magister took notice, "She is a telepath." Eric continued "She can read human minds, and some shifters. I have used her gifts myself – she is very skilled" I thought Eric was over-selling me but I hoped he knew what he was doing

He took a few minutes to think. "I have reached my decision. The human will live." Most of the vampires looked disgusted, or disappointed as their fangs ran in. Eric's expression didn't change but I had the feeling he was making an effort to keep his face blank.

"She will work for me. She will join my retinue, and perform any duties which I require from her. She will have no contact with her friends or family"

Well it was better than death, but not much. A shudder went through me at the thought of what sort of duties he might require. "This arrangement will last for ten years"

Suddenly and without warning my legs gave way. I would have hit the ground hard if Eric hadn't caught me. I was suddenly aware of a violent commotion across the yard.

"This is a travesty", screamed a high pitched voice "she was my sister, I demand justice"

"The decision is taken. Sheriff Northman, take the human to say goodbye to her family. You will bring her to me at first dark tomorrow."

Eric carried me over to his Corvette, and we began the drive back to Bon Temps. I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that you get when something really bad happens. The whole thing had been so bizarre it seemed unreal, but unfortunately I knew I wasn't dreaming. We both sat in silence for most of the drive. Eric focussed on the road.

"Will he be very cruel?" I had been imagining all the really bad things that could happen to me. I had visions of being chained in a dungeon, like Lafayette, or shackled to a bed and being used as a sex slave. I was just getting myself more and more terrified.

"I have had very few dealings with him, but I hear that although his punishments can be cruel, he is fair. He is a very old vampire, from Sicily I believe. He has been in America a long time, and it is said that there is nothing he does not know about human or vampire law. Trials like tonight are largely for show, they scare the younger vampires and keep them in line. I think most of his dealings are rather more sophisticated. And I really don't think he wants you as a sex slave" he added, with a very unnecessary smirk

"Do you blame me Sookie" He said after a few moments silence, his expression serious once again.

"He would have had me killed, if I was normal, wouldn't he"

"Without a second thought"

"Well I guess you did your best. Ten years though, it's so long. Everyone I know will have got married, left town….died"

"Things change Sookie. You know the most important lesson my whole existence has taught me is to live in the moment. There is no pleasure in regretting the past, and no purpose in worrying about the future. In my existence I have been hunter and hunted. I have been at the point of starvation, and been surrounded by plenty. I am prepared for any eventuality, but I do not dwell on it"

For Eric it was a very intimate little speech, and I turned it over in my mind. I could see his point. I was alive, I would be facing some challenges but perhaps there could be opportunities.

"Thank you" I said in a quiet voice. A strange expression came over his face, and we spent the rest of the journey in silence.

I decided the best way to tell everyone was to get it over all at once. I made a few calls and left some texts asking everyone to come to my house. It was nearly midnight so they would know it was something important.

"You won't do anything foolish will you" Eric said as he dropped me off. "I should keep you with me, but I'm going to trust you, please don't make me regret it. You must be at Fangtasia by first dark tomorrow or I won't answer for the consequences. You would not be the only one to suffer"

"Eric I'll be there, I know there's no point in running. You don't have to give me your scary shit"

Tara, Lafayette, Jason, Hoyt and Sam were looking at me expectantly as I entered the room. There was no point in beating around the bush so I launched straight into an explanation. There were tears and screams. "There must be something we can do, you're a US citizen, can't we go to the Police" The image of Andy Bellefleur and Bud Dearborn popped into my mind and I laughed without humour.

"It won't be so bad. I'll try to keep in touch and let you know how I am. Look guys, I'm going to miss you real bad, but right now I need to get some rest, I've been through a lot you know" A big art of me wanted them to stay and spend every last minute with me, but I was struggling to keep my shields up and their thoughts of anger and despair were wearing me out.

Besides I would have arrangements to make in the morning. I needed to prepare for my new life.


	8. Working Girl

**Working Girl**

Eric delivered me to a hotel in Baton Rouge. It was pretty obvious which was the Magister's suite on account of the two enormous black vampires guarding the door. The both had shaven heads, wore sunglasses and very smart dark suits and had those little earpieces that secret service guys always wear in the movies.

As we approached Eric stopped and pulled me in a hug. I blamed it on my fear and apprehension but I hugged him right back, and let him kiss me. "I'm sorry" he said as he handed me over to the guards.

"It's okay, I'll be fine" I don't think I sounded convincing.

Sitting in his hotel suite the Magister looked a whole lot less scary. He motioned me over and looked me up and down. "Well my dear, its time to see if the Northman was correct about your skills. I do hope so" He pressed a button and the door opened . A woman entered. Human, and from the look of her a 'blood donor" one of the hotel hookers you found at every Vampire hotel now for the guests to feed on. I focussed on her thoughts. Luckily for me, she was a very clear broadcaster.

"_Oh shit_" she was thinking "_why do I have to get all the ugly ones, I'm going to have a word with the bookers, its just not fair. That blond guy leaving the hotel was real hot, why do I never get his type_"

The Magister motioned to her to sit. I had to struggle to keep a straight face. She was off again "_I hope he's not going to make me do a threesome with the blond bitch, I just want to get this over with and get out of here_"

He clearly had no interest in feeding on her, and frankly I didn't blame him. He quickly glamoured her, shoved some bills in her hand and sent her away. Then he looked at me expectantly. I wondered if there was a polite was to interpret her thoughts. I didn't want to upset his male pride, but in the end I just launched in.

"Well I'm afaid she wasn't very impressed with you as her 'date', she fancied the Viking Sex God. And she thought you were going to make her do a threesome with me" The Magister looked at me impassively for a moment, then threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Very good, my dear, very good indeed. I think we shall get along just fine.

Amazingly we did get along very well. It turned out that the Magister had a real sense of humour, rare in a Vampire and something I really liked. He was also the perfect gentleman.

He told me a little about his existence. I had been right about him, he was descended from one of the leading Mafia families in Sicily. He had been in right at the beginning when their main trade was in lemons rather than drugs, alcohol and women. When he had come to America he had hooked up with some of his compatriots. Not surprisingly they were delighted to welcome him to their ranks and he worked with all the 'greats' as he called them. You and I would probably refer to them as Public Enemy Number 1. He did have some fascinating stories and I found myself wondering if he would let me write them down.

You know how in the movies, the Mafiosi treat their wives like goddesses and revere their families then are mean as hell with everyone else, well luckily for me the Magister put me in the 'family' category and treated me accordingly.

We always stayed in the best hotels, or sometimes even in the royal residence. We travelled everywhere by limo and private jet. Tyrone, and Sylvester, the two guards looked scary as anything but really they were quite sweet, well for Vampires anyway. Nothing was too much trouble for them.

I had to work pretty hard. A lot of his work was with senior Vampire in the hierarchy, Sheriffs, Kings and Queens. They all had very complex business dealings and were now much more open with humans. This led to a lot of disputes which he was called in to settle. All the powerful Vamps had day people – lawyers, accountants, gofers, to manage their affairs. My job was to listen in to them. They couldn't help but reveal a lot of information which was very helpful in sorting out truth from lies.

When I was at school I knew some of my teachers thought I was quite bright, but the struggle of keeping my shields up against the other kids, and the unspoken accusations that I was cheating made it impossible to concentrate and I had dropped out as soon as I could. Now I really enjoyed using my brain again. The Magister started me giving some of the paperwork to read in advance of the trials. We would sit and discuss it, and he was genuinely interested in my opinion. It felt good. No-one had ever really taken me seriously before. Sure I had friends, a few people I knew genuinely liked me, Bill said he loved me, but none of them really valued me.

One evening I was surprised to find another human in his suite – a middle aged man. The Magister introduced him. Apparently he was a Professor of Law at one of the top Universities. "You need to study properly, Sookie. I have arranged for Professor Beswick to tutor you. He will ensure that you are registered, and we both agree should be able to fast track"

I wondered what hold the Magister had on him, this all seemed most irregular. Letting down my shields it was soon clear – gambling debts – I looked at the Magister and he almost grinned. "Is this all legal? It's not like one of the phony degrees you buy over the internet is it". "Of course not Miss Stackhouse" the Professor looked offended "when you have finished you will have a genuine, bona fide degree that will be recognised anywhere in the US and abroad"

A long time ago, Ginger, the particularly dumb waitress at Fangtasia, had said to me that it was easy to forget to eat when you worked for Vampire. I began to realise she was right. With the work, and my studies, and all the travel I often went a whole day without eating. I was dropping to a size zero and it didn't look good. I caught the Magister looking at me sometimes, and I had the feeling he was concerned.

However it was another incident which really triggered a reaction. We were in Washington DC hearing a case about political corruption. It was very complicated but rather dull: favours bought and not delivered. The Sheriff was very powerful on account of his political connections and links with the national Vampire hierarchy. I was meant to be listening to his day man explain the situation, when suddenly an unexpected voice popped into my head.

"_I want her. I need Johnson to some digging, find out her background and why she is tied to the Magister, what it will take to prize her away. He must report to me at by first dark tomorrow, there is no time to lose_"

I realised with horror I could hear the thoughts of a Vampire. This was very bad. What was worse was that I was being threatened and there was nothing I could do about it. The Sheriff called for a recess. I had noticed that the ladies room was right opposite his office. He was sure to speak to Johnson, his day man, and at least I could pretend to have heard his thoughts.

When we re-entered the room, the Sheriff took his time to stroll around. It all looked very casual but I could tell that I was the target, he passed by me much too close, and just a few times more than necessary. He was checking me out.

When they had left I knew immediately that the Magister was as worried as I was. "He knows that no Vampire has a claim on you" He didn't have to explain what kind of claim he meant. "What about Bill Compton, he is,…well was… my lover" "Yes but that was many months ago. The scent has faded. Besides is he really still in your heart?"

I realised with a pang of guilt that it was probably several weeks since I had even thought of Bill. I hadn't heard from him, I wasn't even sure if he had recovered from his ordeal.

"I think you should go back to Bon Temps for a short while. You need to make a decision about this vampire Compton. Besides you have not been looking after yourself. You are too pale and too thin. Spend some time in the sun, eat. Call it time off for good behaviour if you like" He chuckled a little at his own joke.

"In two weeks time we have an important trial in California, it will be a long and complex one so I need you to be at your best."

Magister POV

As soon as Sookie had left the room I made a call. "Northman, Sookie has to return to Bon Temps for a couple of weeks, and I need you to organise protection for her – day and night. Make sure its unobtrusive though, I don't want to worry her. She needs to decide whether she is committed to the vampire Compton" I was surprised to hear a faint indication of disgust over the phone – interesting, I hadn't realised that the Sheriff had feelings for her.

"Sookie is vulnerable while she is not attached to any vampire, and there are those who would move to take her. I can protect her but only if she has a designated mate. If she no longer desires this Compton, we will need to find someone else suitable."

"Also she has not been taking care of herself. I need you to make sure she feeds regularly, she is becoming weak"

Closing the phone I called my day man to make the arrangements for her journey.

SPOV

Eric was at Shreveport Airport to meet me. I confess I was pleased to see him. We hadn't parted on the best of terms, but he was part of what I still thought of as my normal life. Besides being in his physical presence always made me feel good, even against my better judgement.

He had the top down on the Corvette, and his iPod set for driving songs. In the rare moments of quiet between tracks I asked him what I could expect when we got to Bon Temps. I was worried about my house, it hadn't been in the best condition when I left, and I certainly couldn't rely on Jason to look after it for me.

I was a little surprised when Eric told me that he had taken care of the maintenance. Apparently he had rented the house out to Hoyt and Jessica for me, and as agent for the landlord he had a duty to make it safe and secure. It was typical Eric behaviour, just taking decisions without even asking, but I had to admit I was very grateful. He hadn't had any contact with my other friends and family. This was probably a good thing as I was sure they partly blamed him for what had happened to me. I know I did.

He was reluctant to speak about Bill. Apparently he had healed, but was not doing too well. I insisted on going to his house first.

Eric waited in the Corvette while I went inside.

There had been times in the last few months when I had imagined my reunion with Bill. It would be like our first time – I would run into his arms, he would pick me up and kiss me, we would make love in front of the fire. When I studied the house I just knew it wasn't going to be like that. The outside was clearly neglected. It was worse than when old Jesse Compton had lived there. Bill took what seemed an age to answer the door. If anything he looked worse than the house. His pallor was grey, his cheeks sunken. Even his clothes looked shabby.

He did manage a genuine smile when he realised it was me. "Sookeh, I can't believe its you, please come in" We sat on the couch and he took my hand. He wanted to know everything that had happened to me, which took a little time to tell.

"Sookeh, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault" I tried to protest but he continued "I should have known it would end like this. I should have known I was too weak to protect you from the Queen. I thought just loving you would be enough, that I wouldn't have to go through with her orders. I was stubborn and now you are paying the price" I must have looked puzzled as he had to explain to me how the Queen had ordered him to bring me to her, and how he had refused. Handing him over to Lorena had been her punishment. I was surprised that Eric had never told me all this.

"Can we be together again" He looked down at his shoes not able to meet me in the eye.

"I don't know, Bill, really I don't. So much has changed. Listen, I'm in town for two weeks before I have to go back. We can spend some time together and see how things go"

Even as I said it, I knew I didn't mean it. Something had just gone, that intense passion I had felt for him, when I just wanted to kiss him over and over, and spend every waking moment in bed together. A wash of guilt swept over me. Gran would be horrified. Whatever happened to 'in sickness and in health' I shouldn't just abandon him because he was looking so down and out.

But then maybe I had never really loved him. As well as imagining our reunion, I had also done a little bit of thinking about how we first met. Bill had told me that taking Eric's blood in Dallas would make me sexually attracted to him. I had taken an awful lot more of Bill's blood when the Rattrays attacked me. Perhaps what we had was only ever an infatuation.

"I'm sorry Bill, I'm real tired right now, and I have some more calls to make. I'll call on you tomorrow"

Eric was in downtime when I went outside. I wondered if he had been listening in – he was perfectly capable of it.

We went over to my house. I have to say it looked great. So much work had been done it looked good as new. Inside as wel, the floorboards were all polished, walls repainted, some new furniture to replace the pieces which were too badly damaged by Maryanne's orgies. I was impressed by the quality, and everything was just perfect for the house. I would have to offer to pay Eric back, once I started earning some money again.

Jessica and Hoyt were on the couch, snuggling and watching TV. They were both delighted to see me, if a little guilty to be in my house. I was quick to reassure them. It was good to have it occupied, and I was pleased that they seemed to be happy there. I wasn't sure where I was going to stay, but Eric had booked me in at a guest house in town.

The next few days were pretty much a blur, catching up with everyone. I gave them a sanitised version of what I had been doing, and reassured them that things were really okay for me. As far as prison went, I was pretty much in a gilded cage.

I spent several evenings with Bill, but I couldn't fool myself. The spark had just gone. I still liked being in his company. There was something about his calmness that I found soothing, and I had always been a sucker for a real Southern gentleman. But when he moved to kiss me I found myself turning my head away. A line from an old disco hit of the seventies popped into my head "I'm not that crazy mixed up person still in love with you" I found myself singing it as I drove back into town in the car Eric had rented for me. I Will Survive, very appropriate I thought.

I didn't see that much of Eric, but I just had the feeling he was always around just lurking in the background somewhere. I noticed a dark truck outside my house a couple of times, and then in the car park at Merlotte's when I went to call on Sam. The occupants were clearly Were or shifter, I could tell from their brain patterns. I just hoped they were friend not foe.

Old Mrs Price ran the guest house where I was staying. She had been a close friend of my Gran's so naturally it was her mission in life to fatten me up. She insisted on a huge breakfast every morning and supper every night. We talked about the old times. I told her I had used some money from a legacy to go to college. I'd asked people to use this as a cover story for my absence. I'm not sure people really believed it but they were polite enough to keep their thoughts to themselves.

I left Bon Temps with mixed feelings. At least I had sorted things with Bill. We agreed that we would be friends, but he had finally accepted that there was no hope of us being together again. It left me feeling a little lonely, but I had managed 25 years without a man, I was sure I could cope. I was going to miss my friends, but I was really looking forward to my trip to California. I had to admit I looked an awful lot better. Even two weeks of Mrs Price's cooking at put a couple of dress sizes on me. I'd lost the gaunt look and my eyes were brighter.

The Magister had rented me a beach house in Malibu. Apparently it was very exclusive and I was sharing my beach with only a few very private celebrities. I thought I saw Brad Pitt out jogging one morning, but it could have been a trick of the light.

The house was beautiful. It had floor to ceiling windows which opened onto a huge deck overlooking the ocean. I had two weeks to prepare for the trial. The Magister had given me an important role and I didn't want to let him down. However I was pleased to be able to combine working with topping up my tan. A hamper of food was delivered every morning – the campaign to fatten me up was clearly still on.

The evenings were warm, and I was still in my bikini as I sat on the beach watching a particularly beautiful sunset. The last rays were just disappearing when I became aware of a presence behind me. I couldn't hear a thing, so I knew it was a Vampire.

Maybe it was the faint smell of his cologne, but I knew exactly which Vampire. I continued to stare ahead as he crouched down, ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the back of my neck "Mmm, you smell of the sun, beautiful"

I wanted to ask what he was doing here, but something about the moment was so beautiful, I didn't want to spoil it. I leant back and he sat, pulling me against him . We must have stayed there for some time. Eric just nuzzled my neck and rubbed his cheek against mine. Then suddenly he jumped up, sending me flying forwards into the sand.

"Ready for a swim " he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down towards the waves

Eric was a powerful swimmer. He disappeared underwater, only to resurface suddenly right next to me. I gasped as he took me in his arms. "I'm so glad you have filled out a bit, I do hate scrawny women" I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him.

It was a perfect night. The moon was nearly full and cast a silver glow over the ocean. I made my way out of the water and lay down just at the edge of the ocean and let the waves crash over me. Suddenly Eric was at my side. He lay down and kissed me, full on the mouth. I was reminded of the scene in one of the old movies my Gran liked to watch, where the couple made love on the beach. I think Eric had seen that movie too. Suddenly my bikini top was gone and he was kissing me right down my body. He looked up at me, silently asking for permission to go further. I just closed my eyes and sighed. He took that as a yes.

Afterwards we walked back up the beach. We didn't bother to put our swimwear back on. Normally I would have felt really uncomfortable, but somehow, with Eric next to me, his arm around my shoulder, it just felt natural.

The beach house had a giant rainforest shower, which we made full use of to wash away the salt and sand. Eric was surprisingly gentle as he washed me all over, and I returned the favour. I wanted him so much it scared me. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, I certainly wasn't sure if I could love him, but I knew I had big lust for him, and right now I intended to fully indulge it.

It was only several hours later that I finally asked what he was doing there, turning up out of the blue with no warning.

"The Magister is worried about you. Ever since you returned from Bon Temps he has sensed that you are…unhappy. He thought perhaps I could cheer you up"

Well he had thought right, but I didn't say it out loud.

"I'm not really unhappy, its just that everything has changed so much, its taking a little time to adjust. I thought one day I would go back home, be reunited with Bill, pick up with my friends and my life would be back to normal. Now I know that's just not going to happen"

"Do you regret it?"

"I'm not sure. I've thought a lot about me and Bill. I thought I really did love him, but now I think a big part of it was infatuation, and even a little desperation. I know he loved me, but if I had stayed with him, I would still just be a waitress at Merlotte's. He could be so old fashioned in his views and I don't think he would have wanted me to work"

"He wouldn't have wanted you strong and powerful. You know Sookie, he never really appreciated the real you. Anyway I didn't come here to talk about Bill Compton. I have a surprise for you"

Walking over to the table he produced a large and very fancy envelope. My mouth must have dropped right open when I looked inside. It was an invite to the hottest party in town. A big A-list charity gala. All the gossip magazines had been full of it for weeks, speculating who was going to be there and who would be dating whom. But there it was 'Mr Eric Northman, plus guest' Eric just looked mysterious when I tried to press him on how he had got it.

"I've got nothing to wear, I protested" I'd forgotten Eric's talents as a personal stylist. Striding over to my wardrobe he produced a long white Grecian style gown with gold trim. He held it up against me, and I have to admit it looked pretty stunning.

He pulled his jeans back on. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight"

I was ready at seven thirty and pacing the floor. I'd managed to find a local beauty salon and had my nails and hair done. I'd also found a pair of gold strappy sandals which were a perfect match for the dress. They were surprisingly comfortable, and also gave me a few inches – always useful with a date who was well over six foot.

Eric looked absolutely stunning. He had a silver-grey suit which was obviously made to measure. Just to look really cool he had matched it with a tight black silk T-shirt, and sunglasses.

I was very pleased to see we weren't going to ruin our outfits by squeezing into the Corvette. He'd come in a limo with Tyrone and Sylvester riding up front.

Nothing could have prepared me for the frenzy that greeted us when we arrived. As we stepped out of the limo I was overwhelmed by screaming fans, helicopters overhead, flashing lights. Eric slipped an arm around my waist. Every now and then he would hold me still and turn us to face a camera. I managed to compose my features, and tried my best to imitate those red carpet poses which are so familiar. At least I could do a great smile.

The party was a blur. It was all I could do not to gawp at all the famous faces. I'm ashamed to say I was really tempted to listen in to some of the thoughts. Did she really love him? was he really gay? whose baby was it? I could have made a fortune from the gossip magazines. The only part I really enjoyed was dancing with Eric. Somehow being with him made me feel calm and relaxed. This was a little worrying, but I tried not to think about it. Soon he would be gone and I would be back in my normal working routine.

I did make sure I showed him my appreciation in the limo on he way home.


	9. Only for Sookie

**Only for Sookie**

_Disclaimer: You know who the characters belong to_

The next evening Eric received an e-mail from Pam. She had attached a cutting from the Shreveport Times. The caption read "Prominent local businessman Eric Northman and his mystery date wow the Hollywood A-list" I have to confess, we did look pretty spectacular. If I didn't know better I would have thought we were movie stars. It was only the first message of several. It appeared that the pictures had been syndicated across the country. Some of the comments were downright bitchy – they knew Eric was a vampire and made some very nasty insinuations about my character. I tried to calm myself by deciding they were just jealous.

I was surprised to hear a knock on the door. The only other person who knew where I was staying was the Magister, but he had never previously invaded my private space. He was carrying some newpaper cuttings.

"Well my dear, Northman really knows how to stir things up doesn't he"

"Are we in trouble?"

"I hope not, but you have attracted a lot of attention". He walked into the living room and motioned me over to sit.

"Sookie dear, I am going to release you"

I must have gaped at him for a full half minute. "Release me. But what will I do?"

In the last months working with him had become my whole life. I was used to the routine. I enjoyed the mental challenges. I had to confess to myself that I liked being valuable. I wasn't just a waitress who everyone ignored and talked down to. I wasn't 'crazy Sookie'. I was powerful. I made a difference.

The Magister was looking at me thoughtfully. There were times when I thought he could read my mind and this was one of them.

"I was going to suggest, if you would agree, that you come and work for me. You would be paid, and I would only require you for important matters. I no longer want to waste your gifts on trivia"

"Of course I will, I'd be real happy to continue"

"Sookie, dear one, you are a terrible negotiator" I hadn't heard Eric walk back into the room. "I think you should engage me as your manager, otherwise you will just be exploited wherever you go."

I rolled my eyes. "I want to work, I enjoy it. There's just no way I could go back to being a waitress at Merlotte's."

"I will continue to pay for your college fees" The Magister added. "I hear that you are progressing very well and should soon be ready to graduate. This will be most valuable to us"

"Yes, and she could probably walk into a partnership in any Vampire law firm in the country with her contacts" I had to smile at Eric standing up for me, even though a part of me was really annoyed. "Eric, you know perfectly well I can speak for myself, will you just leave it already"

"Northman, I need a private word with you. Sookie, why don't you change, I think we should all go out and celebrate don't you?"

EPOV

"Well, Northman you have forced my hand, but I think this can work to our advantage"

I tried my hardest to look innocent "I am sorry Magister, I did not intend to attract attention"

"Don't lie to me, you had every intention of getting that publicity. You knew perfectly well that if you went public with Sookie I would be forced to release her. It's just a shame you can't predict her actions so well"

I made a little show of looking ashamed. It didn't do to upset him too much.

"I want you to bond to her"

"A blood bond? That is quite a commitment"

"If you do not wish to, I can find someone else"

"You know very well that you cannot force just anyone on Sookie, that's an empty threat"

"Will you do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not a good one, no. If I am going to release Sookie from her sentence I need to ensure she is tied to us in other ways. I am happy for her to think she is free, but her gifts are too valuable to us. Besides you two make such a handsome couple. You could become quite the celebrities, and we all know how much the humans love the rich and famous. Why you could even challenge Nan Flanagan as the face of Vampire America"

I had to admire him. When it came to deviousness he was quite the master. Even I could learn from him. The idea of pissing off Nan Flanagan appealed to me greatly. I would never forgive her for her treatment of Godric. I liked to blame her for his decision to meet his final death. I knew it wasn't true, but it made me feel better. Yes this plan was very attractive.

I had never had a human bonded before, never wanted to. But I had to admit Sookie was different. It was not the path I would have chosen but it did have a lot to recommend it.

"I hope you are ready for a long term commitment" I raised my eyebrows, not sure what he meant. "With her part fae blood, she will not live as long as a full blood fairy, but she will remain young for much longer than a normal human. If you give her your blood regularly it will increase the effect"

I pretended to look shocked "How did you know?"

"There is something about her scent. Also a few weeks ago she broke a glass and cut her hand, she allowed me to clean her fingers. More to the point, when did you find out, and were you intending to tell me?' He left the question hanging.

"Should we tell her?"

"I would wait a while, you need to get her agreement to the bond first. Please do it quickly. We have enemies and they will move for her as soon as they know she has been released from her sentence."

"Ah, Sookie, you are ready" His tone softened as she walked back into the room. "And don't you look lovely. Come my dear I think you and Mr Northman need to go and meet your public"

SPOV

The next evening the Magister and I discussed a schedule of engagements. They were all with kings and queens. I was strictly A-list now. In a couple of months I would be in Vegas for a week, then New York. There was even a possibility of a trip to Europe.

But before all that there was the California trial to finish which meant another two weeks at the beach house. The house had a light tight basement so Eric was able to stay with me. Then I had a fortnight at home in Louisiana

We managed to find a little time to relax when I returned from the trial each night. We had lots of fun in the sea, and the shower, and the hot tub, and out on the deck. At first I was a little suspicious. Eric was just sweet, and kind. It was just a little out of character for him and occasionally I did wonder what had got into him, but I have to say they were probably amongst the best nights of my life (so far, I hoped).

I realised I was getting used to having him around. I even found myself wondering if there was any way he could come on some of the trips with me. Perhaps I should take him on as my Agent. Much as I enjoyed spending time with the Magister, when I thought about sightseeing in New York, or going out on the town in Vegas there really was only one person I wanted to have with me.

Going back to Bon Temps again was strange. After the pictures at the charity gala, Eric and I had become a minor target for the paparazzi when we went out to eat, or to a club and even in Bon Temps most people had seen my picture in the papers.

They treated me differently. I felt different. I was really pleased to see Jason and Tara. Someone they had finally managed to get it together. I knew this was something Tara had wanted for a long time. I just hoped Jason could stay faithful and not break her heart. It seemed everyone was in love. Jessica and Hoyt were talking about adopting baby. I wasn't quite sure how they would manage it as it wasn't legal in Louisiana but time would tell. Even Arlene and Terry seemed to be holding it together.

Eric had booked me for a date on my second night back. I was a little reluctant as I wanted to spend more time catching up with friends and family, but he was very insistent.

We drove to a fancy French restaurant on the outskirts of Shreveport. I was surprised to see the parking lot empty when we arrived, and commented that it didn't seem to be very popular. Eric just looked smug.

As we entered it was obvious we were the only patrons. "I booked the whole place. I didn't want to share you"

"So what are you going to do while I eat"

"We could dance" he said sweeping me into his arms. Eric is an amazing dancer. Despite his height, he is graceful and sensual, I felt turned on just being held by him.

I drank fine champagne and ate one of the most delicious meals of my life – and since being with the Magister I had got used to fine cuisine. It was probably enhanced by the company.

Eric looked thoughtful while I was eating. He waited for a few minutes after I had finished then spoke

"Sookie, I would like you to bond to me"

"What does that involve"

"We have to share blood – drink from each other at the same time. It will mark you as mine and me as yours. No other vampire can claim you without killing me"

"Is it permanent?" I asked

"A first bond is long lasting, but can be broken"

"So its kind of like a human engagement then"

"You would have to ask Pam about that, she is the expert on human customs"

"So why do you want this, why now?" I asked

Eric was silent for a moment. "If you would like, we could also have your human engagement" From nowhere he produced a small box, the one every girl dreams of receiving, and handed it to me. "I would be happy to marry you according to human laws"

"Why"

"Because I want to be with you, I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours"

I said nothing but continued to look at him

"Because you are brave, and loyal, and beautiful"

The silence continued; the atmosphere was heavy. We could both feel the tension as our eyes met across the table. I needed to hear the words.

"Because I love you"

I must have smiled as Eric relaxed visibly.

"Mrs Sookie Northman. Yes I think that sounds pretty good."

_**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and set alerts to my first fanfic. It's so exciting to get the feedback and I really appreciate it. I wanted to get the story up quickly once I had the idea so I hope a chapter a day and two at the weekend wasn't too much. I don't know if there is an etiquette to these things**_

_**I know some of the chapters were a bit short compared to some other writers, and there are lots of elements of the plot I could have developed in a lot more detail. I did make some assumptions about reader's knowledge from the show/books and other fanfics so avoided stating the obvious in places. I would welcome feedback on how the whole story hung together and flowed – too short? too long? Not enough detail? too out of character? **_

_**Should I do a sequel? I'm not quite sure where I would take it, but have a few thoughts**_

_**I've got some other ideas "in development". I'm a little nervous about putting them up, but look forward to the honest and generous feedback out there in the wonderful community that is True Blood/SVM fan fiction**_


End file.
